Warlock plus Vampire equals Chaos
by The Conquerors
Summary: After firing their old gym teacher for molesting a student Yokai academy is in search of a new gym teacher, and they find one in one of the most sadistic warlocks. Now the students are in for one interesting gym class. First Rosario and LFG cross over.
1. The teacher that goes fwoosh

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Looking for group.**

Tsukune Aono was walking torward his outdoor gym class with his fan club/harem. Now Youkai Academy lost it's previous gym teacher because of his molestation attempt on Mizore with his various tentacles (of course), so a new gym teacher was found to replace him-no matter how violent he was.

"I hope this new one isn't so tentacle-y." Mizore said from a nearby bush popping out and joining the group. She waved her hands in a tentacle-like way for emphasis.

"Yeah really! It would be nice for a change if we have a relatively normal teacher or one that wouldn't try to kill us for once." Tskune said to Mizore and the rest of the group as he thought of the various teachers and students that have tried to kill him. Every member of the group nodded in agreement at this.

The group finally arrived at the outdoor gym already dressed in their gym clothes. They saw the mass of students gathered in the center of the field and joined them.

"Hey do you know who the new teacher is?" Asked one of the random students to his friend.

"I have no idea but he's supposed to be a monster more terrifying than Okuto and he's making the gym class mixed gender so he can quote 'keep track of us better' end quote." Replied his friend random student number two.

"I wonder what kind of monster he is?"

"Maybe he's a balrog."

"Nah I think it's a Reek or a wookiee." Said another random student.

"No way he's definitely a unicorn!" Said a rather buff student. All of the students in this mass heard him stopped what they were doing and gave him what the hell faces.

"What unicorns are ferocious creatures." Replied the student in his defense.

"That they are...which is why I choose to incinerate them at my first possible chance."Came a slightly evil voice. All the students turned back around to see a figure clad in black robes and a veil with glowing yellow eyes and pale white skin.

"Your old gym teacher has mysteriously vanished and all that were found in his room were scorch marks and ashes, you could say he was _fired_. Now line up bunnies!" The students immediately got in a line up so he could survey them, because he was obviously not a person to say "no" to.

"Now let me introduce myself to you. **I AM RICHARD! CHIEF WARLOCK OF THE BROTHERS OF DARKNESS, LORD OF THE THIRTEEN HELLS, MASTER OF THE BONES, EMPEROR OF THE BLACK, LORD OF THE UNDEAD, LORD OF THE DANCE, MISTRESS OF MAGMA, MASTER OF THE UNIVERSE!"** Then, in a more normal tone of voice, he said: "And the Mayor of a little village up the coast. It is very scenic during spring, you really should visit."

He then handed out brochures to all of the completely stunned students. Richard then went back to the front where all the students could see him.

"Now lets begin with our first lesson!" He then ignited fireballs in his hand.

"Runing away **we** **begin now**!" He announced in a hasty demonic tone. The students who seeing this got wide eyed and ran in random direction like panicking chickens to avoid being hit by the fire blasts.

"Ha ha, aren't you learning children?" Richard asked his terrified students as he fired a few more blast's that barely missed a few students scorching the ground next to them.

"What are we supposed to be learning!" Yelled a random student at Richard.

"Survival techinques of course. You have to learn to run fast if an angry mob of humans or other monsters are coming after you and isn't this fun." Richard shot fire into the sky making it explode into fiery comets raining down on the earth and the students.

"How is this fun?" Screamed Tsukune as he ran for his life along with the girls.

"Well it's fun for me!" Richard replied with happiness as he shot more fire into the crowd of screaming students.

"This way everybody!" Tsukune said leading the girls to the sides of the gym court yard. When they got close to the edge of the gym a wall of fire erupted from it cutting them off from ther escape. The group turned around to see Richard with his hand out in a cup form summoning the fire wall.

"There is no ditching gym class!" He said in an evil way before shooting some fire at the group. The girls were able to dodge it but the blast landed right next to Tsukune causing some rock and ground to fly through the air and hit Tsukune on the head making him collapse on the ground.

"Tskune no!" Moka screamed as she and the other girls ran other to see if their injured friend/love interest was alright. Moka saw his chest rise and fall signaling he was still breathing. She sighed a breath of relief at this.

"He's okay. He has just been knocked unconscious!" She told the other girls who were also relived that we wasn't dead. They all then turned to Richard who was sill shooting fire at the students and laughing manically.

Richard who was enjoying himself because he got to terrify teenagers and get paid for it stopped when he felt like pure hate was being directly at him. He tuned around to see Tsukune's harem giving him glares that could make deamon run away in fear and cower under his blankets.

"Yes what do you girls want?" Richard asked them while switching tactics now attempting to freeze the students in blocks of ice. The girls remained silent until Yukari yelled out "Attack!"

The girls charged at the undead warlock.

"finally some action!" Richard threw some of his signature fire at the girls in hopes of roasting them. Mizore just breathed her frost breath on them turning tham to brittle ice which Kurumu smashed with her elongated nails.

"Wait you can't use your monster powers on campus!" Richard yelled in anger to the now charging and pissed off females who were not caring that they were breaking the rules.

Yukari sent a bolt out of her wand hiting Richard's legs sending him tumbling back quite a ways into a wall while Kurumu slashed at his torso with her nails cutting through the black robe. Finaly Mizore used her frost breath on Richard's head making it brittle and signaling for Moka despite being in her outer form to give a round house kick to his head making a sickening crack of ice and what is thought to be bone sending his body to the ground.

The girls stood over the cumpled heap of a body first with pride knowing they beat the bully then with horror once they realized what they had done.

"Oh shit what have we done!" Kurumu screamed once she realized that they just killed their new gym teacher. The others soon realized this and gasped that they killed someone and could possibly be exspelled.

"Well done girls, well done!" The girls looked down to see Richard's body get up as if nothing happened while clapping at them for their effort.

"Wait your still alive?" All the girls said at once with surprise.

"Yes and I commend you on your effort to kill me you all pass!"

"**What!**" All the students yelled after hearing this.

"Yes out of all of you these girls are the only ones who tried to kill me for you see running away won't stop a person from trying to hurt you but killing them will. For this they pass."

"What about Tskune does he pass too?" Moka with worry about her dear friends grade in gym. Richard looked at the still unconscious Tsukune then back at Moka who was giving him puppy dog eyes.

"I guess since he survived a fire blast he can pass too for being durable." Richard sighed in defeat.

"Yay thank you!" Moka and the other girls ran over to revive Tsukune.

"Tsukune, Tsukune." Moka said as she and the other girls plus Richard stood other Tsukune. He opened his eyes to find Moka and his other friends standing over him.

"Moka what happened?"

"You were hit by a stray rock that knocked you out but you passed anyway for durability."

"What really?"

"Yes." Richard replied.

"You! What kind of teacher are you?" Tskune asked the demonic warlock.

"The best kind! Now class dissmised!" Richard brought up both of his hands making the wall of fire disappear. As the students were walking out one of them who Tsukune recognized as Saizou who attacked Moka and him at the beginning of the year spoke against him.

"Wait a minuet why does that weaking pass?" He yelled in rage while pointing at Tsukune. Richard gave him a intimidating stare.

"Because he used his brain and at least tried to escape unlike the rest of you bunnies!" Saizou snarled in rage.

"Whatever you say _Dick_." Saizou smirked once he turned his back while Richard froze in place at his nickname being used.

"Oh Ha ha that's very fuuny!" Richard yelled sarcastically to Saizou. He then turned around leaned in and put his hand to his mouth so only Tsukune and his friends could here him whisper "Watch this!"

Richard put his hand out with his palm facing out right at the orc student and fired a ball of fire from it. It traveld through the air at extreme speeds before coming into contact with Saizou who only had a few seconds to look behind and give a shocked look before being vaporized with a loud _fwoosh_.

The other students looked behind them at this new noise and saw a pile of ashes were the student used to be. Tsukune who was seeing this didn't know wheather to be horrified that his gym teacher just _fwooshed _somebody or highly amused by it because the person was a jackass. He decided that he would show horror on the outside and extreme joy and amusement on the inside.

"You just got dick-rolled!" Richard shouted in triumph. The students seeing this(which was the entire class) bolted out of there as fast as they could run. Richard then turned around to Tsukune and his harem.

"I've starting to like you guys. Next class I'll teach you guys how to kill things better." The gang just stood there speechless to stunned for words.

"Excuse me but I think I need to go to the school nurse." Said the ash pile of the ex-orc. Richard walked over to it and looked down at his ex-student.

"Walk it off you pussy!" Richard then walked away to his office. After he left Tsukune did a big sigh.

"So much for a relatively normal teacher that wouldn't try to kill us."


	2. Dodgeball OF DOOM!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Looking For Group or Rosario + Vampire.**

It was another relatively normal day for Tsukune Aono. He had his blood sucked by Moka claiming she forgot her breakfast which she so conveniently forget's often. Had his face shoved between Kurumu's breasts which he enjoyed, that is until he started to run out of air. Then he was glomped by Yukari after she dropped a metal basin on Kurumu's head. This was followed by Mizore seemingly appearing from behind a tree and latching onto his arm and claiming, quote "Let's go make babies.".

Tsukune sighed as he watched the girls fight while they pulled on him like a game of tug-of-war. Yes this and the twenty foot wall of flames erupting from the academy was normal. Wait! What? Now Yokai academy was no stranger to unusal events, being a school for monsters, but even among those standards a twenty foot tall plume of fire is not something that happens often and everyday.

"H-hey guys." Tsukune nervously stammered partly from being pulled roughly by the girls and partly from watching the flaming wall in front of him.

"WHAT!" They all screamed not happy with being interupted from their brawl over him. Tsukune pointed a somewhat shaking figure to the aforementioned wall of fire.

The girls stared in the direction of his finger and got wide eyed at the sight they hadn't noticed before because of their fighting over him. Everyone in the group at seeing this had their curiosity peaked and walked over to get a better look with the girls more or less still latched on to Tsukune. The flaming column stopped just as the group was rounding the corner of the school building. When they got around the corner the sight they saw was very strange one for them. Richard was standing in the middle of the courtyard humming something nonchalantly as if nothing happened, but surronding him were piles of ashes most likely, thought Tsukune from students who until recently were living and scorched ground.

"Oh it's you five again." Richard said noticing Tsukune and his harem.

"H-hi Richard-sensei." Tsukune said speaking for the group. He was slightly fearful of the newest gym teacher even though he said he took a liking to them for what reason Tsukune couldn't understand.

"Sensei, not to be rude but out of curosity, how did you get a job at this school?" Questioned Tsukune curious about the headmaster's questionable hiring skills judging from some of the past staff he has faced.

"Oh. If you really must know it's more or less community service. You kill one person and the world and dark lords are all over you."

Tsukune paled slightly at this. The reason for the new gym teacher being here was because he seemingly killed someone and it was probally worse than he was letting on if it attracted the attention of the dark lords. He wished this school didn't have teachers that didn't try to either kill or rape and sometimes both at the same time.

"S-so you killed somebody?"

"Well a few people."

Tsukune got visibly paler.

"Is that all?" Asked Kurumu seemingly unimpressed. Tsukune noticed that all the girls had kept a calm face as Richard was explaining that he just killed several people. He should have known for they were monsters. Death and destruction were as common and normal to them as bad customer service and breathing.

"Well maybe it was a whole village."

Tsukune got paler.

"And then the fire spread the nearby forest killing all those singing woodland creatures, you should have seen it. The sight was so beautiful. It also happened to kill a girl who had snow white skin and was taking an apple from an old lady who was also burned."

"Is that the end?" Asked a worried Tsukune.

"No. It finally died out when the it went into some mine and killed some dwarfs. About seven of them I think."

Tsukune wondered if the headmaster was drunk when he hired some of these teachers.

"Any way prepare yourself for today's class, for very bad things will happen." Richard left for the the gym courtyard while Tsukune felt like his legs turned to jelly. Not that the girls minded since they had another reason to get close to Tsukune and they started to argue over who would carry Tsukune to his classes.

* * *

><p>The group arrived at the gym class standing once more with all the anonymous and random students. The various students were murming about two things with the second one being a new one among them.<p>

The first was how much they hated Aono and wanted to kill him and steal the girls away from him.(It should also be noted that Tsukune never once heard the topic of his death among the students for the girls fighting and arguments kind of tired him out and their noise drowned out the "discussions" about him. The girls to never heard about these thoughts of the the other students for they were all to busy fighting over their love interest.)

Some of the students began thinking why they hadn't thought of this idea before and made plans to do it later this night. All of them seemed to forget that all the ones that have tried to do this act before them have mysteriously vanished, but they're monsters, thinking isn't their strong suit.

The second thing they were murmuring about was what new and sadistic game Richard-Sensei would have them play. Most of them were already fearful of him since they first gym class with him and the fire that was involved with it.

"Hello bunnies!" The students jumped in surprise at the random appearance of Richard and instanlty got quiet not wanting to do anything to set him off.

"Alright I think yesterday we made a good start. I already made a list of who I like and who I just want to plain kill which if yourwondering his longer than the other list. Now which play a nice game of-"

Richard put his hand in his cloak getting something out. The students in front instantly got down not wanting to get hurt by what ever Richard had.

"Dodgeball!" Richard dramatically held a ball out in one hand. He then threw it really fast at some random student. Said student actually caught it in his hands and at seeing he was still alive sighed a breath of relief nad started throwing the ball to himself.

"Hey this isn't so-"

**BOOM**

Everyone in the class jumped at this explosion. After the dust settled the Tsukune noticed something different about the student. The major change in question was that the top of his body was no longer there. Richard laughed a little then continued his sentence from before.

"-Of doom!"

Tsukune gulped at the sight of the now smoldering body of the student knowing what was in store. After Richard split the group into two teams he blew his whistle signaling the game to start.

Tsukune had bad memories from middle school of dodge ball being the one always picked on he was one of the biggest targets for the oppossing teams. He found out that this school wasn't any better seeing the murderous looks in his classmates eyes wanting revenge for him hanging out with so many girls.

One made the first move firing the dreaded ball at his face. Tsukune ducked down and braced for the pain but when it never came he opened his eyes to see the reason for this. There standing in front of him was Mizore standing nonchlantly with an ice wall in front of her protecting Tsukune from the ball. Tsukune relieved that Mizore protected him stood up to thank her.

However no sooner did he stand up another ball came rushing toward. He didn't have time to react though for Mizore's hand shot in front of him and grabbed the ball just inches before it hit him square in the chest. What happened next surprised Tsukune even more. Mizore flicked her wrist and threw the ball back at the student that if Tsukune didn't know better he would swear it came from a cannon. What made the experience enjoyable for him was that the ball struck the student right 'where the sun don't shine' exploding in said area.

Richard who was watching this was to say the least, most impressed. He saw the violent tendencies of the girls when the boy was in danger and he loved it. He thought that being forced into being a gym teacher would be a bore but as long as the girls and the boy were here we would have a fun (and violent) time.

Tsukune was currently running avoiding the volley of balls being shot at him. As he was doing he noticed most of his team mates have gotten out already and soon he and the girls would the only ones left. In his head he needed to think of a plan fast.

"Think violent thoughts like explosives and killing things. You can't go wrong with killing things." Richard shouted to Tsukune making said boy wonder why the sadistic warlock was helping him. Even Richard wondered why he was helping him. Maybe it was because there was just something about the boy that Richard saw...that I don't let's call it 'potential'.

Actually this statement did have some sort of affect on Tsukune. Seeing his last team mate get out (read: explode in an inferno) he realized he and his harem were the only ones left. He started to think about violent thoughts just like Richard told him to and remembered how Mizore shot that ball like a cannon and started to formulate a plan.

"Hey everyone! Come here for a second." Tsukune said getting the attention of his harem who were proctecting him from all angles.

The students on the other side were enjoying were enjoying themselfs. They got almost everyone out on the other team and the ones that were left was Aono and his harem. This was their chance to show the girls just how much of a wimp he is and steal them away-

**BANG**

One of the student was knocked out of his fantasy by a bronze pan that had a dodgeball in it that struck his face. The other team looked over to see a strange and seemingly painful (for them) sight.

On the other side of the gym court was Tsukune's harem however the strange thing about them was this: In the middle of them was an ice cannon made by Mizore's ice. Next to this was Yukari summoning bronze pans and putting dodgeballs in them before handing them to Kurumu who was loading the cannon. The cannon was then aimed and fired by Moka who was taking commands from Tsukune who was acting like a general in command.

Richard only stood there and applauded them for their antics while more and more students were getting "head shot". One of the sadistic students hiding in the shadows took aim at Tsukune. No one noticed him until he took aim threw his ball and it made direct contact with Tsukune's special place making possibly the worst mistake he could ever make in his life.

"Hey don't damage the goods!" Shouted an angry Yukari as the student gloated unaware of the yokai now streaming off of the girls, however the worst had yet to come for Tsukune being knocked back and do to fate's sense of humor he removed Moka's Rosary with a prominent _click._ This made the student and everyone stop in their tracks.

Seemingly out of no where the sky suddenly got blood red along with the moon. A demonic surge of yokai came off of Moka as her ahem qualities becme enlargened. When all of this impressive shit was over the Moka standing there was her inner persona the one that enjoys to beat and pulverise things almost as much as Richard. To make matters worse for the reandom and unlucky man in question she was also incredibly pissed that her "Man" was injured not that she would admit she liked him.

"So were you intentionally aiming there?" She asked him. It was almost enough to make the student shit himself, and the guy didn't even get the chance to answer as Moka's foot was curently traveling toward his face while she said her famous catch phrase "Know your place." With the round house kick to someones face and Richard laughing incredibly hard all the students agreed that gym class was over and ran out of there like in the first chapter not caring about their grade.

"Thanks Moka." Said Tsukune on the ground as the girls walked over to him to see how he was doing.

"Hey!" The group turned around to see Richard approaching them.

"You, me. We fight now!" Richard said to Moka igniting fire in his hands. Tsukune at hearing this instantly got up seemingly recovered and walked over to talk Moka out of the fight.

"Moka I don't think we sho-"

She held out her arm blocking Tsukune from coming in front of her.

"Your concern is touching but unneeded. Besides I'm curious to see what this warlock can do."Tsukune sighed and left it at that. He would have a better chance stoping a raging bull with his pinky then talking Moka out of a fight.

"Prepare to see the glory that is RICHARD!" The group watched as the flames in Richard's hands got bigger and Moka unleashed a bit more of her yokai. The group stood there anticipating the fight. That will happen in the next chapter.


End file.
